


Hail Vader, long may he live.

by creatorRunning (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/creatorRunning
Summary: Set in between episode III and IV, but much closer to IV than III, a wee short drabble.Warning: darkness follows those who walk in it.(Bad s*** goes down to Vader)





	

The Sith lord Vader hung, suspended from his supports in his BACTA tank on Mustafar. Agony was his rotationary companion, but here in the tank, he was apart from it.

Beep.

No vengeful or angry thoughts breached his head, these were moments of occasional bliss, where nothing but the soothing power of the BACTA tank registered.

Beep.

Eviscerated and forced into a metal coffin, these visits brought him a dress episode calm, one his master said was dangerous for one such as him.

Bee- crack!

No. HE would not desecrate this time for the one who was once Anakin Skywalker.

Tap tap tap tap.

Fluids were dripping now, from the machine that his outburst crushed. Curious, he thought. They sound almost like footsteps.

Tap tap tap tap.

The fallen Jedi opened his eyes, a lance of pain shooting through him, but what he saw took his thoughts far from the pain.

Two lightsabers. A blue, and a green. Fuzzy at first, soon their images resolved into a portrait of two Jedi, standing right there on front of him.

He struggled ineffectually against his restraints. One of them leaned in towards the tank.

"Odd, isn't it," came a voice distorted by the fluids of the tank. "That the chosen Jedi to bring balance to the force was claimed by the corrupted side."

"Let's make this quick, those stormtroopers could be raising the alarm as we speak." Came the other one's voice.

Vader's eyes widened, as he sensed their intentions.

They came to kill him.

This realisation that he could do nothing to stop it calmed him, and he looked to the two who would end his pain.

"This is a mercy." Said the older one. The younger one nodded. Vader looked to the older one, and nodded. His eyes widened, and he started back.

"What an odd time we live in." Muttered he.

I will soon be with you, Padme, my love.

Suddenly, a red glowing shaft of pulsing hate lanced through the older. The younger yelled out, flailing his arm, which somehow shattered the BACTA tank, liquid rushing out and Lord Vader onto the floor. The red beacon of hate pierced the torso of the younger Jedi as well.

An oppressive presence fell over Vader and he heard a chuckling. He struggled, robbed of his chance to be free of the presence in death.

Hate returned, as did his agony, and he stared at his saviour with such indescribable HATE, that he felt not the pain of the glass that pierced his limbs.

"I hate you." He whispered, broken.

"I hate you."

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
> ........  
> ............  
> ..
> 
> Those little (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻ moments in life.


End file.
